Pero que rayos!?
by Danime chan
Summary: OIGAN!!!, VOLVI A PONER EL PRIMER CAPITULO PORQUE NOTE QUE NO ESTABA COMPLETO!!!, POR FAVOR LEANLO!!!. Este titulo refleja la opinión de uno de mis amigos al haber leido mi fic ^^' Leanlo y mandanme reviews o me explotara la cabeza... O_o


Harry Potter y la piedra... inventateelnombre

Ahí estaba, Harry Potter con sus 11 años (casi...) con sus negreros tíos, bajo la opresión de su yugo imperialista que... ummm... en fin. El caso es que Harry Potter había crecido como... como todos lo hacemos, porque por si no lo saben, la naturaleza, en su infinita sabiduría nos ha provisto de genes y células, capaces de... que más da!...

Harry- (canturreando) Dum dum dum... la vida es tan feliz

Sakura- Ajem... se supone que tu vida apesta... podrías intentar hacer tu entrada de nuevo?

Harry- Oh, claro... decía que: que miserable vida! (en tono dramático mientras se pone una mano sobre la cabeza) como es que he llegado hasta aquí... quiero morir, quiero morir... buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...

Sakura- Que asco, hasta me recuerdas a Harry Potter... Hey un momento!...

Harry- ¬_¬

Sakura- Ojojojojojo...

En fin... da inicio Harry Potter y la piedra inventateelnombre

Decía, Harry Potter tenía 10 años y su vida era una miseria (Harry- Quiero morir, quiero morir/ Sakura- Oh, ya deja eso!). Y sus tíos lo odiaban, de hecho todos lo odiaban, porque?... pues porque secretamente le gustaba... el hígado encebollado! (noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!), si, esa era la terrible verdad y creo que ya empecé a decir mucha idiotez asi que nos brincamos el rollo mareador y llegamos justo a la parte en la que Harry llega a "Jog-uartz" la escuela de budú y exorcismo.

Harry-Que bonito lugar, con muñequitos tiernos y toda la cosa... aunque se ven medio macabros con los alfileres atravesándolos por los ojos, pero aún asi se ven monos... 

Y después, algo llamó la atención de Harry (a parte de los extraños letreros garabateados en las paredes con la leyenda: "Blair Witch Rules!!!"), entraba la profesora Mc Donald's con un delantal amarillo y con una red en su cabello...

Mc Donald's- (con voz monótona) Bienvenidos a "Jog-uartz", yo soy la profesora Mc Donald's, en que puedo servirles?... errr... digo, en cualquier momento entraremos todos a la selección para sus casas, estas son: "La catafixia numero 1"; "El bote del amor"; "Small World" (se escucha la tonadita de Small World por unos instantes _) y "La casa de los ganadores a la que Harry Potter esta destinado a ir por que si no la historia ya no tiene chiste y a parte no se me ocurrió otro nombre para la casa"... 

Y Mc Donald's se va a quien sabe donde porque su diálogo se acabo ahí...

Harry- (Hablando en voz alta) Que curioso que una de las casas tenga un nombre parecido a mi ^_^

Y Ron, su nuevo amigo que había hecho al compartir con él, el gusto por tan desagradable alimento (y el cual nos limitaremos a llamar de ahora en adelante como: ya-sabes-cual-alimento), se acercó alarmado para decirle a Harry:

Ron- Yo se que todos los que fueron a Small World eran personas malévolas y se unieron al lado oscuro (insertar BGM de Star Wars cuando sale Darth Vader)... escuchaste esa música o fue mi imaginación?...

Pero Harry estaba muy ocupado ignorando a su amigo porque de pronto vio una mancha de moho en el techo que tenía la forma de... Elvis!

Harry- Wow!, debe ser magia! Que lugar tan loco @_@ weeeee!!!

Y a unos pasos de Harry, una chica observa a los dos amigos...

Hermione- (Pensando) Oh Dios, tengo que leer algo, la cabeza me va a explotar ahhhh, necesito estudiar, ahhhh... me pregunto si estos tres segundos que llevamos esperando a la profesora Mc Donald's estarán en el examen... porque no estudié, porqueeeeeee?????... (tranquilizándose de repente) Oh!, mira que curioso... esa mancha del techo se parece a Elvis!!! @_@ weeeee!!!

Y de pronto, las miradas atónitas a la misteriosa mancha del techo son interrumpidas por la llegada de:

Harry- (enfadado) Yoyes!, quítate de en medio que estoy viendo la mancha del techo!

Malfoy- (Ignorando por completo el hecho de que esta parado entre la mancha del techo y la mirada de Potter) Asi que los rumores son ciertos... el agua y el aceite no se pueden mezclar!...

Todos se quedan el doble de atónitos que ya estaban por la mancha al recibir tan interesante comentario de parte del misterioso chico que acaba de hablar.

Malfoy- ... y decía... los rumores son ciertos... los días duran 24 horas!...

Todos quedan el triple de atónitos ya que empiezan a creer que el niño habla demasiado y no dice mucho a fin de cuentas, sin embargo, Hermione Granger ya está apuntando todos estos importantes datos por si llegaran a venir en el examen. En fin, el niño misterioso vuelve a hablar...

Malfoy- ... y entonces... los rumores son ciertos... Harry Potter esta en esta escuela (vaya, por fin lo dijo!)

Harry- En serio!?... Harry Potter esta aquí!?, que emoción, le pediré una foto con su autógrafo y se la enviaré a mis tíos que me quieren tanto ^_^

A ese comentario sobra decir que el pobre niño niega su realidad...

Ron- Ajem... Harry, tu eres Harry Potter...

Harry- Lo soy?... emmm quiero decir: LO SOY!

Y el niño misterioso prosigue su discurso...

????- Mi nombre es Malfoy, Te-atraco Malfoy...

Ron comienza a reirse.

Malfoy- Te parece gracioso mi nombre?... BUAAAAAAAAAA... yo lo se, mi padre me a de odiar ;_; ponerme asi!... a su propio hijo!... que hice yo para merecer esto... todos se burlan siempre de mi, por eso ahora obro con maldad y me vengo de todos aquellos que se han burlado de mi nombre, para que recuerden que no es gracioso burlarse de los demás, asi que...

Malfoy saca un sello y se lo estampa a Ron en la frente. El sello dice en letras rojas: "Me vengaré!". Y entonces Malfoy regresa su mirada al atónito Potter que continua buscando formas fantásticas en el mohoso techo de la escuela.

Malfoy- Como verás, hay algunas personas que no te convienen, yo puedo ayudarte a encontrar a las personas correctas (Malfoy le estira la mano esperando a que Harry le de también la mano)

Harry- Sabes amigo... no quiero ser grosero, pero al parecer gozo de cierta popularidad y juntarme con alguien con un nombre como ese no me ayudaría mucho... ah, si, además maltrataste a Ron... si eso!.

Malfoy- (a punto de romper a llorar) Lo sabía, eres como todos, malo! (saca el famoso sello y se lo estampa en la frente)

Harry- (mirándose a un espejo totalmente escandalizado) Oh, genial, ahora no se distingue mi cicatriz que me hace popular ante todos!

Y de la nada sale la profesora Mc Donlad's

Mc Donlad's- Muy bien chicos es momento de la selección, formen tres filas para que avancemos rápido, aquí una de niños, aquí una de chicas y aquí otra que vaya a ordenar la cajita feliz...

Y rápidamente todos se acomodan, siendo Sakura (la autora de este fic) la única formada para la cajita feliz.

Harry- Ahhh, tuuuuu!

Sakura- Que?

Harry- Eras la chica rara que se sentaba detrás de mi en el kinder... no es asi!?

Sakura- (tratando de taparse con las manos) No, no, me has de confundir con otra.

Harry- Claro que eres tu!, yo nunca olvido un rostro!

Ron- Harry, déjala en paz, no es ella...

Harry- Tu no te metas... por cierto tu quien eres?

Ron- Emmm... Ron Weasley...

Harry- Mmmm... porque me suena?... 

Ron- Soy tu amigo!

Harry- Muchos quieren ser mis amigos, o no... niño... tu... el rubio?

Malfoy- (Aun consternado por sellar a dos personas en una noche) Bujujujuju... ya no recuerdas mi nombre ;_;

Harry- Ah, si! Como olvidar ese nombre... jejejeje...

Ron- Errr...

Harry- Ah!, ya te recuerdo... eras el chico que mi tía adoraba y que tenía millones de fotos por la casa!

Ron- ... no... 

Mc Donald's- Permítanme interrumpir su discusión, pero ya vamos a entrar al salón para dar inicio a la selección...

Y todos siguen a la profesora Mc Donlad's hasta el salón donde al final se encuentra una urna transparente llena de papelitos.

Mc Donald's- Los llamaré por su nombre, meterán la manota en la urna y sacaran un papelito y con ello sabremos a que lugar los metemos. Para hacer constancia de este concurso se encuentra entre nosotros la representante de la secretaría de gobernación la cual dará fe y legalidad a la selección.

La mencionada se para de entre la multitud para saludar e inmediatamente comienza la selección.

Mc Donald's- Hermione Granger!

Hermione se acerca pensando si será bueno preguntarle a la representante de la secretaría su nombre ya que este podría venir en un examen. Tras darle vueltas a la urna, saca un papelito y Mc Donald's le detiene las manos antes de que lo abra...

Mc Donald's- Puedes quedarte con el papelito y enterarte de cual es tu destino o puedes cambiarlo por lo que hay tras la puerta numero 2!

Se abren unas cortinas al fondo del pasillo apareciendo la puerta numero 2 mientras dos reflectores apuntan hacia ella. Hermione se muerde el labio meditando sobre que hacer mientras el resto de la escuela le grita cosas como: "Elige la puerta!, elige la puerta!", "El papel, escoge el papel!". Hermione lo medita y por fin parece tomar una decisión.

Mc Donald's- (Usando un micrófono) Y bien, Hermione Granger, ya decidiste que vas a elegir?

Hermione- Bueno profesora Mc Donald's, fue una decisión difícil, pero he llegado a la conclusión de que me quedo con el papel. (La mitad del salón la ovaciona mientras que el resto la abuchea)

Mc Donald's- Bien, veamos que es lo que no elegiste en la puerta numero 2, muéstranos Filch.

El conserje Filch lleva un vestido rojo con lentejuelas. Este jala un cordón al lado de la puerta 2, la cual se abre y revela: La piedra filosofal!

Mc Donald's- Ohhh... es una lástima... pudiste ser rica e inmortal, pero ahora veamos con lo que te quedaste!

Hermione abre el papel y se puede ver en él escrito: "La casa de los ganadores a la que Harry Potter esta destinado a ir por que si no la historia ya no tiene chiste y a parte no se me ocurrió otro nombre para la casa" 

Mc Donald's- (gritando a todo pulmón con su micrófono) y tenemos a nuestra primer ganadora!, gracias por participar y ahora únete a tu mesa!

Hermione se va muy contenta a la mesa de "La casa de los ganadores a la que Harry Potter esta destinado a ir por que si no la historia ya no tiene chiste y a parte no se me ocurrió otro nombre para la casa" (creen que lo volví a escribir?... nah!, solo puse copy + paste).

Y asi, todos comienzan a tomar papelitos de la urna y ninguno elige la puerta numero 2, después de ver que alguien la eligió y resultó contener a Barney el Dinosaurio, el cual se llevó al chico a trabajar en sus minas de sal y jamás se volvió a saber de este chico.

Y finalmente le llega el turno a Harry Potter...

Mc Donald's- Harry Potter pasa para que veamos lo que tan misteriosa y místicamente te aguarda el destino!

Harry Potter- Ohhh siiii... no puedo esperar para ver que me toca!!!

Sakura- Si... claro...

Harry Potter- Ahhhhh tuuuuu!... sigues aqui?

Sakura- Claro, es mi fanfic!, necesito hacer mis apariciones de vez en cuando o me explota la cabeza ^_^

Harry Potter- Errrr...

Mc Donald's- Y bien Potter?... no podemos esperarte toda la noche!

Harry Potter- Oh, bien veamos...

Harry mete la manota en la urna y a que no saben que le salió?

Harry- Un... cupón... WOW!, 30% de descuento en leche fresca!

Sakura- (Sakura babea mientras observa el cupón) OHHH... WOW... O_O

Harry- Hey, HEY!, deja de babear cerca de mi cupón y deja de verlo que se me va a gastar!

Pero, entonces...

Snape- A ver $#"/)$" traigan acá ese cupón que es mío! (y se los arrebata de las manos)

Harry- Oh... ;_;

Sakura- Rayos ;_;

Snape- Y 1500 puntos menos para... de que casa eres?

Harry- Umm... aun no se...

Mc Donald's- Pues vuelve a meter la mano a la urna!

Y Harry hace un segundo intento y saca...

Harry- "La casa de los ganadores a la que Harry Potter esta destinado a ir por que si no la historia ya no tiene chiste y a parte no se me ocurrió otro nombre para la casa" ... WOW, nunca pensé que fuera a salir esto, en verdad es una sorpresa, déjenme les explico cuan perplejo me encuentro ante este suceso obviamente inexplicable y por demás inimaginable que es...

Mc Donald's- Si, bueno... VETE A SENTAR!

Harry- Si señora ;_;

Y de pronto se levanta Snape

Snape- 1500 puntos menos para "La casa de los ganadores a la que Harry Potter esta destinado a ir por que si no la historia ya no tiene chiste y a parte no se me ocurrió otro nombre para la casa"!... jejejejeje...

Harry- Ay... porque me pasa esto a mi ;_;

Harry se va a su mesa y Sakura aun espera a que Mc Donald's la atienda

Mc Donald's- Y ahora que quieres?

Sakura- Pues que por supuesto yo esté en este colegio!

Mc Donald's- Y tu porque?

Sakura- No querrá que me  explote la cabeza verdad?

Mc Donald's- Uhhh...

Sakura- Verdad?

Mc Donald's- Puesssss...

Sakura- Verdad???

Mc Donald's- Umm...

Sakura- VERDAD!?

Mc Donald's- Eh?... sigues aquí?... yo ya estaba pensando en como le hacen las japonesas para que no se les caigan las calcetas... ummm...

Sakura- ;_; buaaaa...

Mc Donald's- Bueno, bueno, pero no te preocupes, te daré este papelito que...

Mc Donald's se percata que ya no queda nada en la urna, asi que se saca un papel del bolsillo.

Mc Donald's- Errr.. y tu casa es: Huffledor!

Y aquí es donde todos decimos: WHAT THE...!!!??

Y para hacerlo más emocionante y porque ya son las 6:57am y creo que debí dormir un poco... TARAN TARAN... continuará!... si no es que me explota la cabeza antes ^ ^


End file.
